


Have Faith.

by halelujah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Just Black Being A Mother To The Paladins, The lions can talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: Four times where the Black Lion reassures the Paladins that all will be well, plus the time she's reassured herself.





	Have Faith.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



> Another fic dedicated to my beautiful wife.

She recalls the moment her Paladin first answered her call in the days that follow his disappearance and the battle against Zarkon, the way she could feel his mind, curious like a cub, but determined to follow his instincts wherever they may lead him. 

And they led him to her. Delivered him from across the galaxy, a grain of sand in the ocean that were the stars, her very own Paladin. Hers. 

But Zarkon's plan of forcibly breaking her connection with her Paladin, had backfired, and instead of taking her, he took her Paladin. Far enough that she couldn't see him, but not that far to think Zarkon has won. 

She will have her Paladin back, he answered her call once, she had no doubt he will answer again. 

~

Green's Paladin is the first to approach her, inquisitive like her Lion and still so young. 

"I know -- I know there's a chance you might not respond," the Paladin murmurs, adjusting her glasses on her face, clearly a nervous tic. "But if there's a chance that Shiro is alive, that we'll find him, please, just -- give us a sign."

She wants to soothe the young Paladin, wants to snuff her worries and leave only a strong confidence in its place, but hesitates. She refuses to give false hope, if only because she is not so sure herself. 

She has called and called, but has been denied in hearing an answer at every turn, of feeling the other half of what gives her purpose, snap back into place. 

She has been bereft of it for far too long and detests the feeling. 

The Paladin waits expectantly, gazes up at her with a wariness behind her eyes, that is older than she is. 

Green brushes against her through their Bond, slinks and presses into her. 

Like the young Paladin, she too expects an answer, if only to have her own Paladin's nerves soothed. 

_I am unsure_ , she finally speaks, feeling lost but adamant in not showing it. It would do no good to spread panic where panic had already begun to grow. It would only add more speed to it. _My Paladin is either too far to hear me or something terrible has befallen him._

Green's Paladin now stares at her, mouth agape in surprise. "You -- I can _hear_ you. Just like when Green speaks to me."

Amused, she shifts her body down closer, watching as the young Paladin takes a respectful step back. She purrs her approval, at both the young Paladin and at Green, for choosing such a mindful Paladin. 

Green chuffs back, preening. She too is proud of her own Paladin. 

_We can speak to each other, Lion and Paladin, young one, it is just how things are. If I so wanted, I could tell Red's Paladin to cease pushing himself too hard, or Blue's Paladin that what has happened to my own, is not his fault._

The Paladin sits down before her, leans in close, eager in her thirst for knowledge. "But that doesn't make sense. It took us months to _feel_ the other Lion's presence and we've never heard their voices beside our own Lions." She starts, head tilted to the side. "But you sound as clear as Green does when we speak, and this is the first time we've ever spoken to one another."

Amused still, she leans that last stretch and nudges the Paladin, gentle enough that she just slides a few metres from the push. 

_I am the head of Voltron, Paladin. Do you believe it hard to communicate with the body that the head is connected to?_

"No, of course not." The Paladin says. She looks thoughtful. "So, does that mean I could go talk to the other Lions if I wanted to?"

_We are all connected. The Bond between a Paladin to their Lion is only strengthened, when the Paladin's Bond with their team matches. The same can be said with the Lions and myself. You could easily talk to them as you are with me. It is about a natural balance between Lion and Paladin, and young one, our team has that balance._

"Even if the team isn't whole?" A quiet voice asks. "Even if it might never be again?"

The questions are asked with such turmoil, she can't distinguish if it's her own, or the Paladin's. 

_It is hard to predict how a journey will fare, when you have only just begun. This is not the end for us, I refuse to allow it, and so should you._

"I refuse it too." She gets in return, accompanied with a nod and smile. She feels the Paladin's gratitude, her renewed determination, even more so with Green's blanketing over the Paladin's. 

Pidge needed this, Green says, I think we both did. Thank you.

She just purrs in reply. 

~

"I'm sorry." Red's Paladin pleads. "I'm sorry that I can't find him. I'm sorry that I'm failing."

She can feel Red's agitation, feel it drown out her Paladin's plea of mercy. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing. I can't lead this team like Shiro can."

_My Paladin lacked the experience as well, young one. No one can expect you to get it correct on your first attempt. It only leads to self deterioration._

The Paladin startles, head snapping up to stare at her. He blurts out, "Pidge was right, holy shit."

Bold, just like Red. Another fitting choice of Paladin. 

_What is it you seek to find here, Paladin?_

"I don't seek to find anything," he replies, shaking his head. "I want to step down as Shiro's successor."

A growl begins to echo around the hangar. 

_You would disrespect my Paladin's choice so easily? Disrespect me?_

The Paladin shakes his head again, frustration bleeding through his movements. "I'm trying to _be_ respectful to you, to Shiro and the team. I know I _cannot_ do this. I'm the wrong person to lead the team. Maybe even being in the team in the first place."

_You think my Paladin didn't have these same doubts and fears? I will tell you what I told mine, when he presented them to me. You now have a responsibility to your team and your Lion, who chose you as their own. Do not sully their unwavering faith in you._

Red prowls closer to her through their Bond, paces impatiently. She can feel Red's nerves, feel that underlying fear that she may lose her Paladin. 

She will not see another Lion lose their Paladin, not while she's around to stop it. 

"We're not the same team we were months ago." The Paladin argues, mirroring his Lion's actions by pacing in front of her. "Shiro kept us together."

_And yet you stand before me, readily willing to tear apart what my Paladin has helped create. Just because one foundation has crumbled, does not mean the rest do too. They take on the added weight until that foundation is built up again._

"And what if that foundation needs to be replaced?!" 

The Paladin's voice echoes loudly around them, his chest heaving with the heavy frustration she can also see in his balled up fists. 

"Would you be so calm then?" He continues, pausing in his pacing so he can glare up at her. Red is snarling her agreement as well. "You might be willing to replace Shiro, but I can't lose another person in my life."

Anger burns through her, and she shows it in the roar she releases. The Paladin drops to a knee, body shaking but subdued, even as Red herself presses in, apologetically. 

"I didn't mean to cause disrespect," he apologises, head bowed. His voice cracks as he speaks. "I just feel so lost. This team is the most family I've ever had in a long time. Losing Shiro is like walking around without a limb. If something happens to the rest of the team because of me, I don't think I'll be able to survive it."

She shifts down towards him, pleased that he only shifts his body away out of respect than fear. She presses her muzzle into his chest and pushes her reassurance to both Red and her Paladin. 

_I know of the feeling, young one. And so does your team. We are just as lost as you, but if we stand together, walking this unknown path in our journey, will not be as difficult if we were to take it alone. Do not give up so easily on us or yourself._

The Paladin nods, his chest heaving now from the sobs he's letting out, and pushes himself closer to her. 

Red is pliant through their Bond, gently nudging her permission in allowing her, to be the comfort her Paladin desperately needs right now.

She is happy to do so. 

~

"I don't know. Was there anything I could've done differently to help?"

Blue's Paladin stands with a bravado he doesn't feel, she can see it in the way his shoulders are hunched and in the way he fiddled with the cuff of his jacket. 

_He feels it is his fault_ , Blue shares, concern tight in her words. _He feels he should have done more to help your Paladin. Please, help me convince him otherwise._

"Maybe I should have helped him in fighting Zarkon. Been Shiro's backup." He continues, eyes darting all over the place. 

_You, like the rest of us, did not know Zarkon's plan. That is what took my Paladin away, not any of your actions, or that of anyone else's. What happened was just an unfortunate mistake._

"Yeah, but --"

_No excuses, Paladin. Sometimes that is how fate goes. You can question it until you lose breathe, or you can accept it and move on._

"But what if moving on means -- what if it means replacing Shiro with Keith? Or even someone else?" He asks, moving closer and then sitting before her. 

Once again, she can't differentiate between this Paladin's turmoil or her own. 

"When do we know when to accept that Shiro is never coming back and move on?" He continues, head bowed as he nervously plays with a thread in his jeans. 

_You will know when the time is right. We all will._

"That's not really an answer." He muses. 

_It is the only answer I have._

He nods, looking thoughtful. "As much as I'd follow Keith as your Paladin, if Shiro walked in here right now, I'd be over the moon. Does that make me a bad person?"

_Expectation is a fickle thing. Red's Paladin believes he needs to uphold mine in a way befitting his image. You and the rest of the Paladins expect to be led without error. It is an unending loop._

Silence echoes around them after she speaks, the Paladin looking deep in thought. She allows him the chance to ponder. 

"How do we break it?" He suddenly asks. 

_Break it?_

"Some loops can't be broken." The Paladin looks up at her with a fierce determination. "This loop can be. How do we do it?"

Blue's Pride washes over her in large waves. 

She lowers her body down and close to the Paladin. Stares him down and notes with her own sense of pride, at the fact he doesn't waiver in his determination to make things better. 

_He needs purpose_ , Blue says. 

Nudging him gently, she says, _Then purpose he will receive._

_Keep fighting_ , she tells the Paladin. _Have faith. It will be what my Paladin would tell you if he were here. So begin. Fight. And have faith._

~

"Miss Black? No that sounds stupid. Um, maybe your Highness? No, that's stupid as well. Mother Lion?"

Yellow's Paladin is a source of amusement. She can see why Yellow chose him, in the way he silently gives his strength to the other Paladins, and when that isn't needed, a rambunctious playfulness instead. 

A good solid Paladin, to hold Voltron steady as the leg. A wise choice. 

Yellow preens at her praise, gratitude flowing freely through their Bond. 

_You can call me whatever makes you comfortable, young one._

The Paladin gasps, clutches at his chest as he stares up at her, mouth agape. 

"That...is the _coolest_ thing ever!" He exclaims, arms coming up above his head in victory. "I can _hear_ you in my mind, like 'Low-Low!"

She goes to question what 'Low-Low is, when she feels Yellow's thrum of pleasure. 

_I am 'Low-Low_ , she says. _My Paladin gave me a name._

Her amusement doubles at the bashful way Yellow is pleased to share this information. 

"Oh, and the reason why I was asking what to address _you_ with, is because I want you to be comfortable." The Paladin continues, fiddling with his hands shyly. "I don't want to use a title that would cause offence."

She lowers her body down before placing her head on her paws. 

_I have never had a name, Paladin. Zarkon never deemed it necessary and my Paladin has no need to gift me with one besides Black. We are connected beyond the need of names._

"And I totally respect that, but ah, as you said, gifting you a name? I think it would be really cool. And maybe even an honour." He says, slipping closer and sitting down before her. 

She concedes to his words, touched that he is adamant in his quest to gift her something. 

_What do you have in mind, Paladin?_

"Oh, you can call me Hunk," he tells her, smiling brightly at her. "It seems only fair, yeah?"

She pushes her amusement towards Hunk and Yellow. Let's them bask in it, as she repeats, _What do you have in mind then, Hunk?_

"Well, on my planet, the male lions are considered the 'kings of the jungle.' " He starts, glancing at his shoes before connecting their gazes together. "Which is something I don't really understand, because they hardly do much, it's the lionesses that protect the pride and cubs and hunt for food, but that's an argument for another day."

Hunk stops for a moment and stares up at her, eyes filled with awe. 

"As the biggest Lion and the head of Voltron, you're like our queen, you know?" He shrugs uncertainly. "So, I was thinking maybe Queenie?"

She feels warmth settle within, and it's easy to tell which is hers and Yellow's. 

Leaning forward she presses her nose into Hunk's outstretched palm. _It would be an honour to accept your gift._

Hunk lets out a shout of happiness, so infectious, she can't help but succumb to it. 

"Do you think we'll find him, Queenie?" Hunk asks, when his shouts of happiness has calmed down. He looks saddened at the question. "Find Shiro?"

She suddenly feels subdued herself. 

_I do not know, young one. The path that lays before us is an unknown one. Who knows who we will stumble upon as we walk it._

Hunk nods and she can feel his and Yellow's disappointment at her answer. She refuses to lie to him, will only tell the truth, like she did with Green's Paladin. 

"I'm sorry too, you know?" He whispers, patting her nose gently. "Losing Shiro must be just as bad, if not worse, than what we're feeling."

She startles at his words, unsure on how to answer. Not once had the other Paladin's acknowledged her own loss. And she didn't fault them for it. Her Paladin is just as important to them as her, so there were no ill feelings. 

Pressing into his touch, she says, _Thank you, young one._

It seems Hunk didn't just lend his silent strength to his Lion and team, he also lent it willingly to her too. 

~

She only ever calls for him when the Castle is silent, when everyone is deep in slumber. 

She doesn't know why she waits, maybe it's because she doesn't want the Lions and their Paladins to see her faith dwindle. 

But still, she calls for him. No matter how small her faith may become, she will still call for her Paladin. 

It's the night after Hunk's visit, that the journey she has spoken so much about to the Paladins, finally becomes a little easier. 

_Come to me._

She doesn't believe it at first, so used to only hearing a void when she calls, that she almost missed it. 

_I will._

_Come to me,_ she repeats, suddenly feeling more than just hopeful. _Mine, come to me._

She doesn't mistake it this time when she gets answer, just roars her triumph, no heed to who may hear.

_I am._


End file.
